


True Love

by Chirr



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Diamond Play Button, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirr/pseuds/Chirr
Summary: I've seen a lot of fics with Mark on here. But none with my OTP. So this is my contribution. I hope you like it c:





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This is supposed to be taken as a joke)

It was right after Markiplier's newest video came out "A Date With Markiplier" that we find the Adonis we call "Mark" returning to his luxurious home.  


Having had an exhausting week, the tall and handsome man decides that it was time for a well deserved break. I mean, he basically made this whole project himself. Not that he'd tell his fans that. He was just too kind and humble to take all the credit away from his well-meaning friends. However, right as he placed his ungodly ass on the coach he heard a strange noise.

Now interupted from his pondering of quantum physics, he whipped his head around to find the source of the noise. But nothing was there. A coward. Clearly too scared to take on a man this amazing. It was understandable, not even the luscious Mark would want to fight someone as perfect and attractive as himself. But he was still bothered. Was he imagining the noise. No. Although his imagination was beyond comparison, this was real.

Troubled, he lifted a hand to his chiseled jaw, rubbing at his perfect stubble contemplatively. But suddenly, the noise rang out again. "Sounds like a slammed door" Mark observed ingeniously. "And by the sound of it, it's coming from upstairs. But that's strange" the impossibly attractive man thought out loud, blessing his furniture with the sound of his melodic voice, "Everyone went out to celebrate today. I should be the only one here". The room was now filled with an eerie silence, the tension palpable. But Mark, with his above average sized penis, was undeterred.

Quickly taking action, the buff and burly Markiplier took hold of the closest makeshift weapon he could find. This of course being a comically large dildo. One that was used previously as a cheap gag during a video with his friends. However to a man as skilled and dangerous as Mark, a foot-long dildo might as well have been a weapon of mass destruction. He held the dildo in both hands like a sword, testing out it's grip. Satisfied, he moved on. If nothing else, this bad boy should leave a nasty bruise upon impact.

With his new weapon Mark started his walk towards the stairs, masculinity oozing out of every pore. The legend that is Markiplier, wasn't going to end today. His grip on the latex appendage tightened at this thought. Stepping up the stairs one by one, he heard the noise once more. A sound haunting close to a whisper. Mark, being the big-dicked horror game King that he is, only fainted twice before arriving at the door emitting said sounds. Manly fainting of course. Like the fainting a lumberjack would do after killing a chainsaw-armed, fire-breathing bear with nothing but a cold beer and medium rare steak. Man things.

Now standing in front of the door, Mark reached out his free hand to grip the doorknob. Closing his eyes tightly, he then threw the door open, emitting a very masculine shriek and slapping the dildo wildly in front of him. However nothing was hit in the bruising assault of his make-shift weapon. The sound of a throat clearing was the only thing heard over the adrenaline still pumping in his ears. He opened his eyes wearily at this, blinking his eyes to focus on the figure within the dimly lit room. The sight in front of him was truly shocking.

"D-Diamond Play Button? You scared me. What-what are you doing here?" Mark asked, letting his shoulders slump at the realization that he wasn't going to be murdered by a crazed butt-stabber or something. Diamond only sneered at Mark. It's usually impressive shine looking dim and gloomy.

"I returned home early." Diamond turned then to address Mark fully. Diamond was sitting at Marks computer, the screen light sending only a faint glow on it's shadowed form. They continued "Jack said he had a video to show me. And boy was it a video." They paused pulling a bitter face. "Why'd you do it Mark?" The question was asked in a soft and clinical manner. Mark was just standing at the door, prosthetic dick in hand and confusion evident on his face.

"Do what Diamond? I don't under-" Mark was quickly cut off when Diamond let out a surprising yell.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN, Mark" saying his name with a sneer. They grabbed the side of the screen, and turned it to face Mark with rage. The screen showed YouTube, but more importantly, Mark's new Valentines Day video. Mark stared at the screen in shock, the situation finally sinking in. Desperate to explain himself the Hercules of a man opened his mouth to say something. To say anything. But Diamond was the first one to speak.

"I-I thought what we had was special" Diamond said, voice breaking off into sorrow. "But, you cheated on me. With Millions of people!" They were crying now. "Didn't you say you were grateful for me? Was this all just pretend? You said we had a future together. Was-was that all just big talk?" Mark couldn't stand it anymore. The dildo hits the floor with a soft thump as Mark drops it to bring Diamond into a running embrace. Mark's big beefy arms embrace Diamond in a loving bear hug.

"Don't you ever say that Diamond. You're so much more than that." Mark pulls back to look Diamond in the eyes. Or maybe the reflection of his own eyes? Looking into what he always guessed was there eyes.

"You are everything I've accomplished, the people I was able to help, the joy I could bring, and the things I can be." A single, still incredibly manly, tear falls down his face. "I love you" Marks famously deep voice cracks with emotion, moving to touch his forehead to Diamond's. "How can I make this up to you? I'll do anything to prove it to you." Mark pleads, not ready for the possible break-up with his lover. Diamond's face softens at the sincerity of his words.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Diamond says with a hopeful smile, and leans closer. Mark smiles back, "I promise" he says, almost whispering now. Leaning in and closing the distance between the two, they share a passionate kiss.

Unknown to Mark; Ethan, Tyler, and Amy stand in the doorway. Tyler looking on only briefly, just enough to his friend making out passionately with the inanimate object, before turning to Amy and asking "Is he ok? He's been walking around the house, monologuing like that for a while now." Amy only sighs.

"This happens sometimes when he gets stressed. I wouldn't worry about it." She pauses for moment before adding "Just, make sure his pants stay on." She walks away from the two men offering a simple "Thanks." and a small wave before leaving them with the now shirtless Mark.

"Why is the dildo in here?" Ethan asks finding this equal parts amusing and uncomfortable.

"Don't want to know." Tyler says, kicking the dildo further into the room to close the door. "Let's just pretend this didn't happen." Tyler says, already walking away from the cursed room.

"Fine, but I'm using this as black mail in the future." Ethan says smiling brightly.  
~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> The only true ship, Markiplier/his Diamond Play Button


End file.
